Chapter 168
Weakness I is the one-hundred sixty-eighth chapter of the Freezing manga series, final chapter of Volume 24 and the twenty-sixth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Lucy Renault begins fighting her sisters, demonstrating incredible power. Gengo Aoi and Su-Na are en-route to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide with two other guards, with Gengo intending to awaken Maria Lancelot. However, they are intercepted by Sawatari Isuzu who has destroyed Gengo's transport and slaughtered more soldiers. She introduces herself to Gengo but particularly Su-Na. Sawatari cleanly executes the two Chevalier bodyguards and prepares to take on Su-Na, only to casually step by her and close in on Gengo. Summary Lucy Renault summons a barrier against her sister Teslad who attacks with her tonfa. The clash of the weapon and barrier releases a deafening sonic assault that wrecks Rana, Ouka, and Christine. Lucy then flings her arm and releases a massive shock wave that carves a large path in the ground. The other three girls are amazed at Lucy's strength but worry that she's going to destroy the whole building. When Ouka admits the Valkyries' Plasma Form upgrades are still not enough to combat the renegade Legendary Pandora, she wonders how they'd be able to fight. The chapter spans to Gengo in an elevator preparing to depart to West Genetics, guarded by Su-Na and two other Pandora. After Su-Na relays their position to the control center, Gengo orders all research data on the Legendary Stigmata to be destroyed. Su-Na confirms that Scarlett Ohara is taking care of that job and that she would rendezvous with them when her task was completed, to which Gengo approved. Su-Na inquires if Gengo believes the Valkyries will be able to handle their mission to protect Kazuya from the Legendary Pandora. Gengo replies that he has no choice but to believe that they can. He explains that the Plasma Form Stigmata they possess was originally extracted from the Legendary Pandora, so at the very least the Valkyries can buy Gengo enough time to take the mass-produced Legendary Stigmata to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Su-Na asks if they will have a chance against the Pandora-Types if they make it there. Gengo states that his daughter Lucy cannot stand against three of her sisters alone. Gengo reveals to Su-Na that he intends to awaken a powerful ally to assist them. One of his guards begins to ask what Gengo means, but the professor brushes the question aside, citing that he had said too much and that they need only focus on keeping him safe for the time being. Arriving on the proper platform, Gengo and his guards leave the elevator and make their way to a transport. However, Gengo is shocked to find his security detail slaughtered and his transport destroyed. Sawatari Isuzu emerges from the debris with a bright smile and politely introduces herself to Gengo after having kindly stacked the dead bodies of her victims in a pile. Sawatari begins to reacquaint herself with her former classmate as Gengo's guards take up a protective formation around him. Su-Na relays Gengo's situation to the command center, but promises to deliver The Cat safely, no matter the cost. Sawatari laughingly notes that she uses the same code name for Gengo and thinks it suits him well. Gengo interrupts, demanding to know if Sawatari was after his life. He tells her not to be foolish, and that regardless of whatever Radox had told her, she is in great danger due to her experimental Plasma Stigmata. His guards quickly tell him to calm down and to stay behind them. Sawatari compliments Gengo on his kindness towards an enemy, but admits that her mission is to kill him. She politely asks his guards to stand down in order to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. Su-Na refuses Sawatari's request outright, citing that protecting Gengo was her mission. Sawatari promptly attacks by hurling her weapon at Gengo with frightening speed, but Su-Na manages to protect him in time. Sawatari has a deranged look on her face and is surprised that Su-Na actually guarded Gengo. She can tell that being Gengo's bodyguard is more important to Su-Na than it seems. The other guards move to engage the assassin, but Sawatari splits one vertically in half before severing the limbs of the second guard in a near circular motion, killing them both. Sawatari confidently poses relishing in her slaughter and warns Su-Na to stay back as she could live. Sawatari rushes Su-Na, who readies her own weapon. However, Sawatari does not attack and instead passes by Gengo's last defense, patting her on the shoulder as she does. Sawatari declares, while staring at Gengo, that she had finally discovered Su-Na's weakness. Event Notes *Lucy Renault continues to fight Teslad and Windy May. *Gengo Aoi plans to awaken Maria Lancelot and heads to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide with Su-Na Lee. *Sawatari Isuzu intercepts Gengo and Su-Na. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters